tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Family 5: The Vacation
Lucky: For four seasons, we have been isolated in ONE small little house. This season there is no house. You will be living on the Lucky-mobile Plane! Yes everyone! That means we are traveling around the world this time. Eighteen new contestants will have the chance of a lifetime. Welcome to Big Family 5: The Vacation!!! Houseguests: #Corey - The Cool Kid Wannabe - Conker511 #Trey - The Movie Maker - Conker511 #Elizabeth - The Pompous Princess - SolarEclipse #Bianca - The Strategic Celebrity - SolarEclipse #Elle - The Organized - Blake Megido #Caiden - The Sarcastic Intellect - Blake Megido #Damon -the shy guy maybe........ Dawntdrotifan #Dusk - cookie obbsessed freak Dawntdrotifan #Nathan: The video game addict- Boomerangfish #Garett- The Aspiring Antagonist- Boomerangfish #Johnny: The Mysterious Dude - BlazeHead 51 #Kelly - The Problem - NanoPower512 #Liam - The Sarcastic Bore - NanoPower512 #Mimi - The Modelling Master - Franky494 #LeAnn - The Dumb Blonde - Franky494 #Nissan - The Miss I-Am-The-Best - MRace2010 #Miranda - The Yellowish Friend Seeker - MRace2010 #Trevor: The Crazy Fun Guy - BlazeHead 51 Evicted - Day 1 Table: Pre-Chat: '''Lucky: Welcome to Big Family 5: The Vacation! You may explore the plane while we wait for the others. Liam: Wow! This place is cool! I've never been on a plane before! A cruise, yes but not a cool plane! Kelly: *looking around* Lets survey the competition, there's the Cold hearted Canadian, there's the nerdy Nathan, and there's suck up Corey; from what I see, no competition Corey: Are There teams this time, because cliques was cool but could be better, and Big B is getting boring *slaps himself* ... why did i do that? Trey: HA! I Beat Harry, i got to be in another season, i felt so sorry for quitting last season (forecasting Much?) Dusk :hey guys Damon :well there wont be new conteastants right .........right Corey: Hey Liam, Haven't Seen you since season 3 Trey: Dusk, HIIIAAA! Don't get evicted earliy, then we can spend more... time together? *gets out video of dusk* *smiles* Ok *puts it back* Garett: *To Damon* You DO realize I'm right here, right? Nathan: I sure hope the Lucky-Plane-Thing is skyworthy. Or something like that. How do they test planes, anyway? Liam: Terribly, that's how *chuckles* Damon :*notices garret*AHHHHHHHHH*hides* Dusk :i dont think ill be evicted first again Corey: Nathan, Want to play multi-player with me? *gets out ps4 and Big Family: The Video Game* (S1 Ref) :D Trey: YAY! :D dont worrie, can we alliance? :D Dusk :Sure! Kelly: Wow! You are all getting unoriginal! Liam: Harsh, much? Dusk :ahhhhh who are you Liam: Who? Me or.... Kelly: Kelly, The names Kelly.... K-E-L-L-Y! Nathan: *To Corey* Sure! But I call Sharky! Garett: *whispering* Hey Kelly. We should form an alliance so these simpletons don't kick us out too early. Corey: Aw, but if there's teams lets try to be on the same one. :D *plays as Nathan* Nathan: This game's only good in multiplayer... Corey: *jumps in game* I Know Right Trevor: (arrives) well it is good to be back...weirdly. Johnny: (arrives as well) yeah, i guess you could say that dude...but what the heck, this should be something to remember! Corey: *Falls in Game* Hey Johnny Want to play 3rd player with us, your not in the game but you can play Liam Nathan Drew Johnathan Spongebob Sharky Raven Corey Liam Daniel Zero Lady Marmalade Seleena Dusk Etc, Etc Dusk ;im in the game but i wasnt in season 1 Nathan: The devs took some... creative liberties. Corey: That AND This Game Was Made Around S3 Dusk :oh.....................................WHAT ARE MY POWERS! Bianca: *arrives, as her paparazzi snaps photos of her* Uh, another season? (CONF) I need an ally. Johnny: (to Corey) yeah sure i'll play. Corey: *Respawns in Game* Just Fire,Water,Grass,Star,Wind And Galexetic(galexetic is a made up word which means all moon child stuff like levatation) Damon :hey bianca your not new how ya doin Nathan: The Devs took A LOT of creative liberties. But I'm still looking forward to the sequel. Corey: The sequel is using s4 - 5 characters so YES! And there will be a story this time Nathan: I heard it has all seasons 1-5 for seasons, and you can create a custom contestant! Garett: So, have you heard anything about MY in-game abilities yet? Corey: *puts Big Family 2: Da Video Game in * I Got It Early *hits story mode* Cool-io, the story so far is amazing, WAIT IS THIS STARTING LEVEL A CURRUPT VERSTION OF THE BIG FAMILY HOUSE, ;( so many memories destroyed *forgets thats a game* Trey: *starts editing his new movie *'StopApalypse' is my all new movie, it's the best I've made yet, it features Corey, Nathan And Daniel as the main characters and Bianca as Daniel's g-friend, Im going to show it in a competition. Damon :when is the challenge? Dusk :*eatimg cookies*yeah! Day 1 Cockpit Lucky: (on loudspeaker) Welcome to Big Family 5: The Vacation and welcome to the huge Lucky-Flyer! Hold on because it will be a rocky landing to our first location, New York City. Good luck Houseguests! Corey: AHHH! *falls flat on ground* (GROAN) (CONF) I Geuss the gag's returned, AND IT HURTS First Class Economy Trey: (right before arival) LOUD! LOUD! Corey: (Right before arival) AHHH! *falls of econemy class, hurdeling down to new york 50ft in the air* ???: *reaveals he tripped corey* (CONF) MUWAHAHHAHA i'm back baby Cafeteria Corey: Man Nathan, I'm SO Bored, *gets out big family 2 on ps4 and plays it on cafeteria screen* Cargo Hold Trey: *editing stopacolypse* :D I'm Almost Done! :) Lucky's Quarters HOH Challenge Lucky: Welcome everyone to the Big Apple!!! The first HOH will be completely guessing. You must choose one of the following landmarks in NYC to travel to. Only one of them contains the HOH. There are eight locations and nobody can choose a location twice which means that it is first come, first serve. The locations are the Brooklyn Bridge, Carnegie Hall, Central Park, the Chrysler Building, the Empire State Building, the Metropolitan Museum of Art, the New York Public Library, and Rockefellar Center. Now go! Bianca: Central Park, duh. Elizabeth: Metropolitan Museum of Art, it's so fancy for a princess like me. <3 Nissan: Brooklyn Bridge z.z Miranda: Eh, maybe....New York Public Library?! Corey: Well, Rockefellar Center Trey: Empire state building LeAnn: The Carnegie Hall Mimi: The Chrysler Building Lucky: Congratulations Trey, you are the first HOH! Nominations '''Lucky: Which Houseguest do you take to first class, making them immune, and which three Houseguests do you nominate for eviction? Trey: Dusk,<3 :3 i really like her, and i nominate? Elle, Trevor And Mimi Veto Competition Lucky: In this season, we will be bringing back famous competitions and doing them at the landmarks we are at. For this veto, you must climb the Statue of Liberty (5 lines) and ring the bell (1 line). Go! Corey: *climbs statue of liberity* :D Garett: *Climbs* Corey: *climbs statue of liberity* ok hi Garrett Lucky: By default, Corey wins the first veto! Veto Ceremony '''Lucky: This year the veto power is different. You will still have to choice to use the power to take somebody off the block and re-nominate another Houseguest. Another rule to the power has been added. You now have the choice to replace yourself with the First Class houseguest for immunity. You can only do one of those, you can't do both, but you can still choose not to use it at all. Would you like to use the power to save somebody or save yourself for immunity or not use it at all? Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: Elle, Mimi, and Trevor have been nominated for eviction. Trey or the nominees cannot vote. Nathan: Hang on, let me decide, I pick Mimi I guess. Garett: I'll vote for Elle. Dusk :*eating cookies*Trevor Damon :umm.......ill vote Trevor Lucky: In a 2-1-1 Trevor is the first Houseguest pushed off the plane. *throws Trevor out the door* Our interns forgot to test it. Oh well! Good night Planeguests! Hahahahahaha! Elle: Houseguests and plane guests. Ha ha. Funny. Johnny: (CONF: stupid game!, Trevor was a friend of mine, what is wrong with these guys?) Day 2 Cockpit Lucky: (on loudspeaker) Good morning Planeguests! Let's see... We will be traveling to... Hmmmmm... Not there... That's for the finale... Ummmm.... Paris, France! We should be landing right about.... NOW! *plane crash lands* The only thing that matter is that the plane is alright! First Class Economy Cafeteria Cargo Hold Lucky's Quarters HOH Challenge '''Lucky: Welcome to the City of Love! I have been desperately waiting for this challenge for at least a month now, and it is the perfect time to do it. Welcome to Platform Push: Eiffel Tower Edition! You will all be "harnessed" to the Eiffel Tower with these ropes which were graciously donated by the Homeless Rope Fund. It takes three lines to push somebody off and the last person standing doesn't just have Head of Household, but they also have their life. *evil laugh* Now push! Nissan: Uh, fine *pushes Corey out* Miranda: *pushes Caiden out* Elle: *pushes Nissan out* Corey: YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT NISSAN! :D *pushes nissan* Elle: *pushes Nissan out* Corey: *pushes kelly* Jerk! Elle: *pushes Corey out* Caiden: *pushes Corey out* Dusk :*pushes kelly* Damon:*pushes kelly* '''Lucky: Well I guess since Damon was the last pusher he is the new HOH. Nominations '''Lucky: Damon, Which two Houseguests would you like to nominate and which Houseguest do you want with you in first class? '''Lucky: Well, everyone! We have been involved in some technical difficulties within the plane so you are all safe for the night and we will be staying in Paris! Good night Houseguests!